creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Something in the way/All Knowing Part 1
All knowing I was surfing the internet as I usually do on a friday night. The usual play ROM's till I get tired of all the nostalgia and pass out. This wasn't the case, instead I decided to go for a walk. I needed to alliviate all of my troubles. The scent in the air was different from what it usually is the smog polluted air of Los Angeles. The air was crisp, the streets seemed empty everything was serene. "Strange." I thought to myself usually there is some party going on or ambulence sirens lucky day to be or so I thought. I arrived back home from my short but peaceful walk something about my house seemed odd the 3 palm tree's in my front yard seemed droopy. Opened the door and immediately turned on all the lights i had always been afraind of the dark since I could remember. I rushed upstairs as fast as I could as if I was being chased. those 15 steps to get to the second story of my household have always haunted me, I alwas got the eerie feeling that someone was chasing me as I went up the stairs. Probably my paranoia of being alone. Went into my room my computer monitor on it was a flurescent blue i turned it off and turned it back on. I got it to run after the fourth try this was odd I had bought this computer 6 months ago. This didn't stop me from doing my friday ritual. All of my files on my computer have been changed to "?????" the desktop icons being letters that spelled out "all knowing."... "Oh god fuck this" I whispered to my self I tried to go to my browser but an error message appeared everytime. My skype contacts name's were a letter each spelling "O.M.N.I.S.C.I.E.N.T" I nearly passed out. Scared to see what else I discover I went to bed covered myself with my bedsheets as if they could protect me from evil beings. I felt a presense of some sort what ever it was it was touching me it felt like a needle piercing through my chest. I could not breath gasping for air as if i was a fish out of water.Got out of my bed and the pain went away. Turned on my television so I wouldnt be in my dark empty chasm I call my room the telvision just gave out static. I stared at the static and made out faces with in the static all in a failed attempt to calm myself down. This figure that has is very fimiliar to one I have seen before in my adolesence sat on the edge of my bed. The aura from this figure was not mallicious it gave me a warm loving sensation. I remember this appirition had appeared before it always stood in the corner watching me as a child. It was my imaginary friend, before I could interact with it, the appirition had dissapeared as soon as it did I heard glass being broken on the 1st story of my house. Lights flickered, Televisions roaring static, and my curtains swaying. I was done I rushed down stairs counting each step on the way down, nothing no broken glass maybe i was hallucinating. The neighborhood dogs were howling and barking. I told myself I wouldn't look outside, still I looked and saw the creepiest of apparitions. This went on for 2 terrifying years. I am glad i didn't make such a mess in my closet those blood stains came right off. Category:Blog posts